Peur de moi
by snurfsnurfsnurf
Summary: Brian craint de perdre Justin s'il n'arrive pas à lui ouvrir son coeur mais éprouve hélas beaucoup de mal à le faire.


**Série:** Queer as folk

**Personnages principaux de cette fan fiction:** Brian Kinney et Justin Taylor

**Genre:** Slash

**Remarques:**

-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur utilisation dans cette histoire.

-La chanson est « Peur de moi » de Patrick Bruel

-J'avais fait un montage vidéo sur cette chanson et ce couple (visible sur mon blog via ce lien 619-queer-as-folk-brian-et-justin) et voilà l'histoire que j'avais imaginée en le réalisant

Peur de moi

Brian et Justin traversaient une nouvelle fois une mauvaise passe. Le jeune homme souffrait du manque de démonstration de ses sentiments de son compagnon. Il le connaissait et savait depuis longtemps qu'il tenait à lui, même s'il ne lui disait pas mais le besoin de l'entendre se faisait parfois sentir plus intensément et une dispute éclatait alors, lorsqu'il lui réclamait ces mots impossible à dire pour Brian.

Ce dernier, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était touché de voir la peine qu'il causait à son compagnon mais ces gestes et mots tellement simples et naturels pour certains étaient pour lui un véritable mur difficilement franchissable.

_Il y a_

_Dans mes refus de dire je t'aime_

_Plus d'amour que dans les poèmes_

_Et que dans tous ces mots-là..._

Le soir quand le blondinet rentra, il ne prononça aucun mot et alluma l'ordinateur pour travailler sur un projet que lui avait demandé un magazine gay qui avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour ses dessins.

Brian l'observa en silence, il aurait voulu trouver la solution pour que son magnifique sourire remplace cette mine triste qui lui serrait le cœur à lui aussi, mais au fond, il la connaissait la solution.

_Si tu vois,_

_Flotter une larme bohème_

_Dans les yeux, mon cœur s'y promène_

_C'est qu'alors je pense à toi_

Il se dirigea vers lui, posa la tête sur son épaule et découvrit le dessin sur lequel il planchait : deux hommes tenaient une coupe de champagne et étaient attablés à une longue table. Cela devait être leur mariage, ils se regardaient dans les yeux en se souriant et se faisaient des promesses d'amour éternel.

_C'est comme ça,_

_Le bonheur n'est pas géomètre_

_J'ai pas de plans à te soumettre,_

_Je sais pas le faire marcher droit_

C'est sans doute ce dessin qui avait déclenché leur dispute. En le réalisant, Justin avait à nouveau pris conscience que ce genre de scènes ne les concernerait jamais.

Il était évident que les deux personnages avaient leurs traits à tous les deux. Par leur intermédiaire, le plus jeune se prenait à rêver, mais Brian le réveillait à chaque fois brusquement, le ramenant à une réalité qui ne changerait pas, à son grand désespoir.

Brian lisait les paroles du phylactère et même si ces mots résonnaient en lui, il ne pensait pas pouvoir les prononcer à son tour. Pourtant vivre pour toujours aux côtés de Justin était une évidence à ses yeux, depuis que cet petit blond était entré dans sa vie, il lui avait donné un sens qu'il n'avait jamais pu trouver avant et qu'au fond, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de rechercher.

_M'en veux pas_

_Si je ne peux rien te promettre_

_C'est que je voudrais tout peut-être_

_Et ça ne me suffirait pas_

Amour, éternité, complicité, couple, sentiments n'étaient que des mots avant de le connaître. Il les avait souvent entendus prononcer par ses amis, ses connaissances, à la télé et s'amusait de voir l'importance qu'on pouvait leur donner. Mais en entrant dans sa vie, Justin avait donné un sens à tout ces mots.

_Pas à pas_

_Je parle à tâtons et j'effleure_

_Tous ces mots qui reprennent couleur_

Quand je les pose sur toi

Avant lui, Brian ne s'était jamais projeté dans le futur. L'idée même de vieillir et par conséquent de perdre son sex-apeal et son magnétisme face aux autres hommes était la chose qui l'angoissait au plus au point. Mais il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'imaginer quelle serait sa vie dans 5 ans, 10 ans ou même 20 ans et la seule chose qui restait constante était la présence de Justin à ses côtés.

_Et je vois_

_Les rêves qui hésitent encore_

_Prendre la forme de ton corps_

_Et je souris malgré moi_

Lui qui pensait que multiplier les aventures, prendre son plaisir là où il se présentait, séduire et faire céder les hommes qu'ils désiraient ou simplement qui lui résistaient, étaient la seule façon de profiter pleinement de la vie, pour ne pas, lorsque le crépuscule de celle-ci arriverait, éprouver des regrets d'avoir manquer certaines choses, se demandait à présent si ses regrets ne porteraient pas sur autre chose, s'il continuait à choisir cette vie-là.

_Jusque-là_

_J'croyais à peu près me connaître_

_J'ai tout jeté par ta fenêtre_

_Pour mieux m'apprendre dans tes bras_

Brian ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir tant de mal à se livrer que ça soit par la parole ou les actes. C'était quelqu'un de sûr de lui, qui ne craignait jamais les jugements ou les regards et qui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait de manière très directe. Oui mais voilà, avec Justin, il ne s'agissait pas de parler de ce qu'il pensait mais de ce qu'il ressentait et ça faisait une énorme différence. Une difficulté énorme pour lui et même s'il n'était pas homme à reculer face à un obstacle, il n'avait pas encore trouver le moyen de l'affronter.

_M'en veux pas_

_Si je ne sais rien te promettre_

_À part dans ces phrases muettes_

Que je vagabonde sur toi

Au début, il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt d'essayer de changer pour Justin. Après tout, celui-ci l'aimait et il avait été clair dès le départ avec lui. Mais à présent, il craignait qu'un jour, le jeune homme ne se satisfasse plus de ce qu'il lui donnait et qu'il décide de partir. Et si lui dire ses sentiments lui était pénible, il savait que la vie sans lui le serait davantage encore. Il en avait pris pleinement conscience quand Justin l'avait quitté pour aller vivre avec son violoniste. Une douleur encore inconnue pour lui s'était répandue dans tout son corps et il avait bien cru qu'elle ne s'apaiserait jamais. Heureusement Justin était revenu mais rien ne certifiait que l'histoire ne se répèterait pas.

Brian avait besoin de temps pour se dévoiler et espérait qu'il n'en mettrait pas plus que ce que son amant pourrait supporter.

_Laisse-moi le temps de t'aimer sans penser au-delà_

_Tu me souris et tu te tais, mais tu ne comprends pas..._

_Laisse-moi, le temps de trouver l'empreinte pour mes pas_

_À force de t'avoir cherchée, j'ai un peu peur de moi_

Même en amitié, Brian ne se livrait pas. Emmet, Ted, Michael, Lindsay savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui en cas de véritable besoin et ils comptaient beaucoup pour lui aussi. Ils étaient sa famille. Même s'il ne leur avait jamais dit, tous le savaient. C'était quelque chose de tacite entre-eux. Sa famille ne s'étant jamais montrée chaleureuse et encore moins lorsqu'il avait annoncé son homosexualité, il s'en était choisie une autre. Mais contrairement à la famille dans laquelle on naît, à qui on fait d'emblée une confiance aveugle avant de perdre parfois ses illusions en grandissant, avec cette nouvelle famille, il préférait garder une certaine distance afin de ne pas vivre pareille mésaventure.

Justin faisait à présent lui aussi partie de sa famille, c'était sans doute même celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Et Brian se demandait souvent comment et quand il avait pris autant de place dans sa vie.

Justin avait dix-sept ans quand il l'avait connu et Brian ne s'était donc pas méfié. Peut-être avait-il baissé la garde plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû permettant au jeune homme de l'apprivoiser petit à petit tel on apprivoise un animal sauvage qui refuse de se laisser approcher.

_Peur de moi..._

_Est-ce que ce n'est pas autre chose_

_Tu m'apprivoises et je dépose_

_Mes ombres fanées derrière moi_

Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de Justin, ça il en était convaincu mais pourrait-il se passer de sa vie faite de plaisirs et d'aventures ? Toute la question était là. Pourrait-il remplacer une vie de célibataires en quête de nouveautés par une vie de couple dont la simple évocation rimait jusque là pour lui avec ennui et lassitude ? Pourtant à bien y réfléchir, jamais faire l'amour avec Justin ne l'avait lassé ou ennuyé bien au contraire. Et il avait même découvert grâce à lui le plaisir qu'on peut éprouver à simplement dormir avec quelqu'un et se réveiller contre lui. Son cœur et sa tête n'avaient pas été les seuls à être chamboulés par Justin, son corps tout entier avait éprouvé des sensations nouvelles qu'aucun autre ne pourrait jamais lui procurer.

_Peur de quoi_

_Peur de l'avenir qui se glisse_

_Entre ma peau et mes caprices_

_Quand je me perds au bord de toi_

-C'est pas mal du tout ce que tu as fait

-Ah bon ? C'est le genre d'illustrations qui te donne la nausée pourtant d'habitude.

-N'exagérons rien. C'est juste que je suis pas une fillette de 3 ans, les contes de fées je sais que ça n'existe pas et je n'y crois donc pas.

-Des tas de gens se disent qu'ils s'aiment et jurent de rester unis pour toujours, donc c'est que l'amour n'est pas juste une invention pour les contes de fées, Brian !

-Parmi tous ces gens combien divorcent ? Combien restent ensemble à cause d'un crédit de maison à rembourser ou pour ne pas perturber les enfants ? Combien trompent à tour de bras la personne qu'ils disent pourtant aimer plus que tout et à qui ils jurent fidélité ?

-Tu ne comprends rien Brian. Des couples s'aiment vraiment toute leur vie et même si certaines histoires foirent, au moment où ils les vivent, elles sont éternelles pour eux.

-Les promesses hypothétiques, j'aime pas, quand je promets un truc, j'en suis sûr à 100%

_Peur de quoi_

_Tout simplement de reconnaître_

_Que tout est là, dans ces peut-être_

_Qui me chavirent autour de toi_

Une nouvelle fois, Brian sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Justin fermer les yeux pour éviter de laisser couler une larme. Il avait envie de se cogner lui-même pour le mal qu'il lui faisait. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui.

-Ecoute Justin, j'étais déjà comme ça quand tu m'as connu, je t'ai jamais menti sur qui j'étais… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui exprime ce qu'il ressent. Regarde Debby, elle est ce qui ressemble le plus à une mère pour moi, Michael c'est comme mon frère, tu m'as déjà entendu leur dire ? Non, parce qu'ils le savent sans que j'aie besoin de leur dire. Parfois les silences sont plus parlants et sincères que les discours hypocrites. Tu sais que t'es différent de tous les autres mecs que j'ai mis dans mon lit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en t'y mettant, je t'ai aussi mis dans ma vie. Mais c'est dur pour moi de réussir à te faire comprendre la place que tu y occupes. Je t'ai proposé un tiroir pour y ranger tes affaires et crois-moi que ça a déjà été dur pour moi de le faire et je sais que tu aimerais entendre d'autres mots que « tiroir » pour traduire ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

_Peur de moi..._

_Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre_

_Toi tu voulais des mots plus tendres,_

_Et moi... Je te parle de moi_

Justin souriait à présent en regardant son compagnon. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Brian l'aimait et qu'il ne parlait de ses sentiments à personne. Il savait qu'il était le seul qui avait compté pour lui. Mais le savoir parfois ne lui était pas suffisant et il aurait voulu l'entendre.

Ce que Brian venait de lui dire lui faisait du bien même s'il aurait aimé avoir plus encore.

Il se rapprocha de lui et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

_Il y a_

_Dans mes refus de dire je t'aime_

_Plus d'amour que dans les poèmes_

_Et que dans tous ces mots-là..._

_Et que dans tous ces mots-là..._

-Je t'aime Brian

Justin fixait son compagnon dans les yeux avec une telle intensité que Brian finit par répondre.

-Moi aussi Justin…Moi aussi.

FIN 


End file.
